My Brother's Waifu
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Dia gadis merah jambu itu. gadis cinta pertamaku. dan dia juga adalah istri dari kakakku. Kakak yang sangat kubenci keberadaannya... BAD SUMMARY. Warning Inside. RnR?


_**My Brother's Waifu | chapter1 | SasuSaku *slight SakuIta | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | M for Lime | Drama, Hurt / Comfort | Alternative Universe | original story by Mikan desu .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Hubungan kami tak se-sederhana hubungan kakak-adik pada umumnya. Karena nyatanya ada ikatan benci diantara kami yang tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kumatikan mobil sedan biru ku lalu kuparkir di halaman sebuah rumah yang tampak menjulang bak istana. Kuhela nafas pelan, berusaha mengusir rasa gelisah yang sejak tadi menggelayuti diriku. Mencoba lebih rileks, setidaknya aku berusaha untuk itu.

Tak berhasil! Apapun yang kulakukan untuk bisa mengatasi rasa gugupku harus kembali ke rumah itu, sudah kulakukan meski hasilnya nihi. Sudah lama kutinggalkan istana ini untuk mencari kehidupanku sendiri. Tak kusangka nasibku terlalu buruk hingga akhirnya aku kembali seperti seorang pecundang yang pulang ke sangkarnya.

Baiklah, aku rasa cukup drama untuk saat ini. Kupaksa kakiku melangkah kembali ke rumah itu. Meski benci mengakui, aku bisa melihat sisi diriku yang seolah bersorak bahagia dengan semua ini. Akhirnya aku pulang... meski sebagai pecundang.

Kubuka pintu lebar itu. Tak ada orang, tak ada yang menyambutku datang. Aku lega. Begitulah seharusnya perlakuan yang diterima oleh putra buangan di keluarga ini. Aku cukup senang setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu menyambutku berlebihan, atau menertawakan kegagalanku di belakang.

Aku melangkahkan kembali kakiku ke tangga menuju atas. Masih ingat rasanya kamar tempatku tumbuh di rumah ini meski sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak kembali.

Di pojok pertama kamar di ruangan atas adalah kamar kedua orangtuaku yang kini sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat beberapa bulan lalu. Salah satu alasan yang membuatku kembali adalah untuk mengurus pembagian harta warisan kami.

Kamar kedua adalah kamar satu-satunya kakak yang aku miliki. Saudaraku. Kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Kakak yang selalu memdapatkan segala yang diinginkannya. Seolah "Gagal" adalah kata tabu dalam kehidupannya.

Segala yang ingin kumiliki dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Pengakuan klan sebagai pewaris Uchiha pun diraihnya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Intelektualitas di atas rata-rata yang membuatnya disegani dan diakui, wajah tampan memikat lengkap dengan sikap tenang dan sopan membuat posisinya sebagai "Sang Uchiha" tak goyah. Meski ada aku sebagai adiknya, nyatanya kehadiranku pun tak pernah dianggap meski hanya sebagai bayang-bayang.

Belasan tahun aku hidup seperti itu. Mengais cinta dari orangtuaku sendiri. Mengiba perhatian dari keluargaku. Meski rasanya seperti mengunyah batu saat kau tahu usahamu hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tak tahan dengan kondisi itu, aku memutuskan pergi. Dan sudah ku ikrarkan dalam hati untuk membuang klan sialan ini. Aku menyesal terlahir di dalam klan ternama itu. Karena nyatanya tak secuil bahagia pun yang kudapat selama menjadi bagian darinya.

Aku pergi jauh meninggalkan Konoha dan klan sialan itu. Berharap tak akan lagi ada yang menghubungkan ku dengan masa laluku yang kelam. Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku sendiri. Sebagai Sasuke saja. Lupakan marga Uchiha sialan itu!

Namun hidup sendiri di tempat baru sungguh bukan hal yang mudah. Aku harus mati-matian mencari pekerjaan dengan keahlian yang kumiliki. Bersyukur saat itu aku bertemu malaikat penolongku. Gadis itu... kebaikan hatinya,wajah polos dan cantiknya sungguh memikatku. Bunga Sakura di musim semi.

Bertahun-tahun kami dekat sebagai seorang teman. Aku tak berani menyatakan cinta padanya bukan karena takut ditolak, tapi karena aku tak yakin mampu membahagiakannya. Aku hanya pemuda biasa yang tak memiliki harta melimpah. Meski aku tahu, dia bukan gadis yang menyukai kemewahan.

Haruno Sakura, putri pemilik restoran tempatku bekerja. Aku pun bisa bekerja disana atas kemurahan hatinya yang langsung mempercayai orang baru sepertiku. Selama di restoran pun dia sangat membantu dan peduli padaku.

Kuartikan perhatiannya itu sebagai tanda cinta. Artinya dia juga mencintaiku. Sama seperti perasaanku padanya. Namun untuk meminangnya sebagai milikku, rasanya aku belum cukup memiliki muka untuk menghadap Ayahnya.

Hingga sebuah kabar yang sampai di telingaku membuatku terlonjak senang. Bahkan nyaris tertawa bahagia. Kabar kematian kedua orangtuaku memang sempat membuatku kaget, tapi ya sudahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing sebagaimana mereka selalu membuatku merasa terasing di rumahku sendiri.

Yang aku pikirkan adalah harta warisan yang mereka tinggalkan. Meski aku sudah lama meninggalkan rumah, siapa tahu mereka menyisakan sedikit bagian untukku. Untuk putra mereka yang terbuang.

Karena itulah aku kembali ke Konoha. Sekali lagi kembali kedesa tempat masalalu ku yang suram dan juga rumah tempat ku merasa sangat tersiksa. Aku kembali kesana, demi harta untuk meminang wanita yang kucinta...

 **===oooo===**

Kulewati begitu saja kamar kakak semata wayangku. Siapa peduli padanya, bahkan aku akan semakin senang jika dia mati saja bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Heran juga aku pada takdir. Kenapa hidupnya selalu diliputi keberuntungan?

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku yang terletak persis di samping kamarnya. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahku. Saatnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.

Namun tepat saat aku akan membuka handle pintu kamarku, kudengar suara pintu dari kamar kakak ku terbuka. Sesosok wanita, dengan helaian merah muda yang terlihat sangat familiar, juga indah, sepasang emerald yang berbinar bahagia, wajahnya sumringah penuh tawa.

Gadis itu,

Gadis cinta pertamaku...

Haruno Sakura!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOBE CONTINUE**

 **===OOOO====**

Ditunggu komentarnya minna- trimkasih sudah mampir ke ff gaje Mikan :)


End file.
